


edge and pearl

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Lube, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: “What would please you, Your Majesty?” Cor asked quietly, and Ardyn pressed one hand over Cor’s where it was wrapped around his throat, forced it down harder.“You know what,” he said, still smiling at him. And Cor did know. He knew very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> every au I write now will have ardyn as the king and cor as his knight. okay? okay.

“Your Majesty,” Cor said quietly after their guests in the audience chamber had gone, and it was only him and his King. He’d knelt, in his usual place, at the other man’s feet, and turned his face against Ardyn’s knee.

“Oh,” Ardyn said, giving him a critical eye and a knowing smile. He leaned forward, touched Cor’s chin with the tips of two fingers, and lifted his face to look down into his bright icy blue eyes. “Do you want something, Marshal?”

“May I?” Cor asked, and Ardyn sighed, acting terribly put-upon, and slumped back on the throne.

“If you must,” he said, beckoning Cor closer, but his smile was more than pleased as Cor stood and leaned over him, one palm pressed to the arm of the throne, the other tangling into his King’s hair, drawing him up against his lips. He kissed him, hard and deep, and Ardyn nipped back at his lips, sliding his hands up under Cor’s shirt to feel his skin and his muscles, and Cor pressed one knee down onto the throne to balance there, half in Ardyn’s lap, kissing him like he was dying.

Ardyn pressed his fingers into the short hairs at the back of Cor’s neck and grasped at them, pulling him in closer, down towards him, and Cor moaned quietly against his lips, flushed and half-hard in his trousers. He melted a little, down onto Ardyn’s lap, pressed him back against the throne, and rested one hand on the other man’s neck. He could feel his King tensing beneath him as soon as he did, looking at him with wide amber eyes and a smile that invited him to come and take what he wanted.

“What would please you, Your Majesty?” Cor asked quietly, and Ardyn pressed one hand over Cor’s where it was wrapped around his throat, forced it down harder.

“You know what,” he said, still smiling at him. And Cor did know. He knew very well. For a moment, he wrapped his fingers tighter around Ardyn’s neck, until the other man looked like he was starting to get dazed from the pleasure and the pressure of Cor’s grip.

When he let go, Ardyn was gasping, eyes blown wide, and he leaned in to kiss him again, hard, Ardyn’s fingers grabbing at his shirt to pull him down closer as Cor pushed his hands beneath the other man’s coat, undoing his fly and pulling his trousers down around his hips.

He sunk to his knees again, face pressed to Ardyn’s knee, Ardyn on the throne panting, tangling his fingers into Cor’s hair as Cor pulled the other man’s boots off, coaxed his trousers down the rest of the way and off to the floor.

“That’s a good boy,” Ardyn breathed, and Cor felt himself flush terribly, moaned under his breath as Ardyn leaned forward to grab him by the back of the neck again, pulling him forward, until Cor was nearly breathing on his cock, hard between his thighs. “You look so good on your knees.”

Cor nodded, gently took his King’s cock in his hand, and reverently pressed his lips to the head.

“You,” Ardyn got out, breath catching in his throat as Cor kissed his length. “Would you love it if someone came in right now and saw you kneeling for me, like this?”

“Yes,” Cor muttered, voice strained. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

He looked up at him with his sharp blue eyes again and Ardyn inhaled and drew his knees up, shifting his hips. “Get up here,” he growled. “And fuck your King.”

Cor did as he was told and did it eagerly, pressing one knee back onto the throne alongside Ardyn’s thigh, and coaxed the other man’s knees up, spat on his fingers. Ardyn had always loved it rough, like this, and Cor didn’t bother to ask what he wanted anymore, just did as he knew his King would want, and reached around beneath his balls, pressing one finger up into him.

Ardyn hissed between his teeth as Cor twisted it in deeper, reaching for his neck again with his other hand, pushing him back against the throne as he tightened his fingers around his throat. He could feel the other man starting to moan, the sound cut off into a quiet wheeze as Cor restricted his breath. And then Ardyn let out a slow breath like he was in heaven as Cor forced another finger into him, Ardyn’s hips rolling up towards his hand, his breath hard and tight.

“You like that?” Cor growled, and Ardyn’s eyes focused for a moment, looking at him like a cat who’d gotten exactly what they wanted, and he let out a quiet, wheezing breath and rolled his hips harder onto Cor’s hand.

“Cor,” he managed to purr, quiet and pleading, goading him, and Cor forced his fingers in harder, fucked him on them until Ardyn was rocking his hips desperately. He got in a third, pulled him open until the stretch was enough and his cock was straining against his trousers.

He shifted, then, aligning their hips, unzipping his fly and pulling his cock out, hissing quietly as he slicked his length with his own spit, and pressed up against the other man’s entrance. He moaned and Ardyn strained beneath him as he got the head in, and then the rest, inch by inch. The slide was always difficult, aching, burning, and as he shoved in more and more he felt he was losing his mind from how hot and tight the other man was around him. Ardyn was gasping quietly around his hand, trying to breathe as Cor choked him.

As soon as he’d settled in all the way, Cor took only a moment before he started fucking into him, jerking his hips and then, once he got the momentum, pulled out a little and shoved back in. As he fucked him and choked him, palm pressed hard to his throat, he watched his King’s eyes glaze over, watched his head roll back on his shoulders, his body arching towards Cors.

The other man’s fingers grasped at his shirt desperately, fingers tangling into the thin cloth, holding him there. And Cor thought about what this would look like if someone were to walk in, to see him there half-kneeling on the throne with his King’s legs around his hips, choking him with Ardyn Lucis Caelum nearly passed out and blissfully dazed beneath him. Just the thought of anyone watching him service his King like this, ruining him because Ardyn _wanted_ it, drove him on, until he was nearly buckled over the other man, moaning.

“Your Majesty,” he gasped, leaning down until their foreheads were pressed together and he wasn’t even pulling out anymore just jerking helplessly into him. “May I come?”

Ardyn opened his eyes a little more, stared up at him, glazed over and beautiful, fingers tangling tighter into his shirt. “Yes,” the other man ground out, gasping. And then he said, so quietly Cor could barely hear him, “ _Come_ ,” and in that moment Cor fell apart.

He shoved himself in, hard, letting out a broken sob as he released himself, hard and deep and overwhelmed by Ardyn’s heat and the friction of fucking him and the feeling of pinning him to the throne and how much Ardyn loved it.

Even as he spilled himself, though, he grabbed Ardyn’s neck tighter, until he knew it would leave bruises, shoving himself into him until he felt his King tighten gloriously around him and follow him over the edge, trembling all over, lips parted to moan though no sound by a single, breathy, strangled cry came out.

And then Cor let go, shaking, and bent over until his forehead was pressed to Ardyn’s shoulder. After he’d started to catch his breath, he gently pulled out of the other man, and practically melted off the throne, back to his knees, leaving his King to sprawl there bonelessly. One hand on Ardyn’s leg, face pressed to his thigh, he breathed, and then pulled a cloth from his pocket. Rising, he used it to carefully clean his cock and Ardyn’s ass and his stomach, wiping the throne, too, beneath him.He put his cock away, and, gently, helped Ardyn get his trousers back on, and his boots.

When he was done, he knelt back at the other man’s feat, where he’d been to begin with, obedient and loyal as ever. Ardyn put one tired, satisfied hand on his head, gently stroked his hair. “Just like that,” he muttered, smiling. And Cor couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
